Rage
Rage is a Super-Hero whose main ability is Super Strength, which, like the Hulk, grows with rage or violence. Histroy At 13, Elvin Haliday was exposed to toxic waste while hiding from a group of bullies. Returning to his grandmother's home, Elvin was nursed back to health. The chemicals caused Elvin to grow in strength and invulnerability, until he appeared to be a muscular man in his mid-30's. Encouraged by his grandmother to use his new found abilities for good, Elvin adopted a costume and name: Rage. Soon after his transformation, Rage confronted the Avengers demanding to be made a member. He scolded Captain America for the team's lack of any black members. Rage left after a brief scuffle. But Rage ended up assisting the Avengers in their next mission. After the team was reorganized under a new United Nations charter, Rage was invited to join as a probationary member. After racial tensions escalated due to the machinations of the Hate Monger, Rage and the New Warriors battled the Sons of the Serpent. The Avengers joined the fray, but Captain America was ultimately able to calm the situation and forced the Hate Monger to retreat. During the battle, though, it came out that Rage was, in fact, only a teenager. Because of this, Cap told Rage that he could not be an Avenger, but could continue as a trainee if he wished. Rage was dejected with the demotion. He soon helped the New Warriors steal one of the Avengers' Quinjets for one of their missions and was ultimately fired from the Avengers for that indiscretion. He soon joined the New Warriors as a full member. During his time with the New Warriors Elvin's grandmother was killed by a street gang, leaving him an orphan. Andrew Chord, the legal guardian of his teammate Night Thrasher, became Elvin's legal guardian. Later, Rage and Night Thrasher were voted out of the New Warriors after they had been absent during the team's battle with the paramilitary group, Undertow, who enslaved teammate Namorita. After their expulsion from the New Warriors, for a short time, Rage and Night Thrasher acted as mentors to their former foes, Psionex. Rage and Night Thrasher took it upon themselves to free Namorita from Undertow. After doing so, all three were soon back with the New Warriors. Soon, though, the team began to drift apart and Night Thrasher formally disbanded them. After the New Warriors broke up, Elvin left for boarding school. Speedball contacted him to join a new version of the team, but Elvin turned him down, preferring to concentrate on his studies. Elvin remained inactive as an adventurer and only returned a couple of times when called on as a reserve Avenger. First, he assisted the team against Morgan le Fay after the heroes returned from the Heroes Reborn universe. He assisted them during the breakdown of the Scarlet Witch. Civil War/Initiative Rage and former teammate Justice learned that people were hunting down former New Warriors members because of the deaths caused by Nitro[1]. They both sought out the legal services of Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk) in protecting the allies of the New Warriors.[2] They eventually discovered that former New Warriors member Carlton Lafroyge, aka Hindsight Lad was responsible for the persecution and exposure of their teammates. Hindsight operated a website outing the identities of the twenty or so remaining Warriors; he was also operating a death pool. When John Jameson arrived, he arrested Hindsight Lad. Both Rage and Justice decided to side with Captain America, and refused to go along with the proposed super-human registration act. Rage escaped from the containment van that held those that refused to comply with the Superhuman Registration Act. After Captain America's assassination, he registered and became one of the trainees in Camp Hammond. Power and Abilities Rage possess Superhuman strength that can grow and evolve to unknown levels. In a calm state he has a base strength limit of 75 tons. When enraged or engaged in violent activity his strength can grow to beyond 100 tons. He also becomes larger in size and muscle mass. He also has Superhuman speed and stamina. Rage is capable of running at speeds beyond that of a human in peak physical condition. He has been shown to outrun an express train with no problem and he can run at these speeds and physically exert himself for at least 24 hours before he becomes tired. Rage's body produces less fatigue toxins which allows him to out put that type of energy without a lowered level of stamina. Rage is endowed with superhuman reflexes and agility. Despite Rage's large and muscular stature he has balance and bodily coordination beyond that of the best Olympian. He is also able to react to things above human levels. Along with Superhuman strength Rage has the durability and healing factor to match. He is resistant to almost all physical injury. Massive blunt force, lacerations, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, and effects of extreme temperatures. If he does sustain an injury he has a healing factor above that of a normal human because of his extremely high metabolism. He cannot however regenerate limbs, organs, or brain cells. If he is brain damage, decapitated, gutted, or maimed he may not recover. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers